fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Bisca Connell
|kanji=ビスカ・コネル |rōmaji=Bisuka Koneru |alias=Bisca Mulan (ビスカ・ムーラン Bisuka Mūran; Maiden Name) |race=Human |birthday= |age=18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Cover (debut) 25 (X791) |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Violet |hair=Green |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Cake Shop Empolyee |team= |partner=Alzack Connell |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building Second Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives=Alzack Connell (Husband) Asuka Connell (Daughter) |counterpart=Bisca (Edolas) |magic=Guns Magic Requip: The Gunner |weapons=Magic Double Machine Guns Magic Sniper Rifle Magic Pump-Action Shotgun Big Bazooka Magic Rifle |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |game debut=Fairy Tail Portable Guild |japanese voice= |english voice=Angela Chase |image gallery=yes }} Bisca Connell (ビスカ・コネル Bisuka Koneru), née Mulan (ムーラン Mūran), was originally an immigrant from the West, who moved to Magnolia and joined the Fairy Tail Guild. As of the year X785, she is Alzack Connell's wife and the mother of Asuka Connell. Appearance Bisca is a young woman with long, straight green hair that reaches down to her lower back, and a set of long bangs framing her face. She has brownish purple eyes, and is always seen wearing red lipstick. After the time skip, Bisca seems to have gained sharper facial features, and has developed a curvier physique. The lower section of her hair is now tied into a thick braid.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 3 Prior to the S-Class Trials of X784, Bisca's attire mirrored that of a fictional cowgirl, with a Western-style hat always visible on her head, a light, polka-dotted neck scarf, and a pair of reddish brown boots. Her body was covered by a short, strapless one-piece dress decorated by spiraling motifs (portrayed as plain blue in the anime) with darker, striped edges (portrayed as plain white in the anime). During the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, she sported a purple, revealing halter bikini.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 42 After the disappearance of Tenrou Island, her attire became skimpier, consisting of a revealing bikini top covered in dark stripes below an open, dark buttoned vest. A similarly colored skirt adorned by a series of light strips hanging down from it in the middle part covers her lower body, whilst a pair of high-heeled cowgirl boots decorated by matching strips are on her feet. Also present are a set of armbands now circling Bisca's biceps, paired by darker, simple long bands around her wrists. She also switched to a dark cowgirl hat with a curved-up brim, adorned by a lighter-colored band covered in large studs. Personality Bisca is a determined girl who loves Fairy Tail and is willing to fight for the good of her comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 9-10 Not withstanding, this headstrong personality of hers completely disappears when it comes to her fellow immigrant from the West - Alzack Connell, whom she always secretly loved. In X785, she and Alzack were married and soon had a child: Asuka Connell. Synopsis Phantom Lord arc During the Guild War between Fairy Tail and the Phantom Lord Guild, Bisca is seen amongst the crowd when Fairy Tail retreats from the enemy base after Master Makarov has all of his Magic drained by Element 4 Aria's surprise Metsu spell, despite her being amongst the ones commenting they can still fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 7 In the anime, during the assault, she's also shown fighting alongside her partner (and secret love interest) Alzack Connell, covering his back.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 21 She and Alzack are subsequently the ones charged with taking the injured Makarov to his old acquaintance, the healing Mage Porlyusica, in order for him to receive treatment. Both of them are surprised when the healer slaps the unconscious master in the face. Demanding an explanation, the two are told it is punishment for having rushed into things without considering his age. The woman then angrily demands to know why the two of them are still around, which prompts Alzack and Bisca to try and convince the healing Mage to let them stay, stating that they're worried for their master. Porlyusica orders them again to go home, stating that worried faces are bad for the ill. She proceeds to explain the mechanics behind Aria's Airspace Magic, the cause of Makarov's injury, and, when the two "guests" state they'll let the others know about it, she angrily reprimands them for still being around, running after them with a broom in a comedic way and prompting them to leave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 3-4 A shocked Bisca is later seen, alongside her similarly shocked guild mates, watching as Phantom Lord's self-propelled guild building marched towards them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 19 When Phantom Lord's Master Jose Porla demands Lucy Heartfilia be handed over, Bisca, much like Alzack and their other guild mates, angrily tells him that there is no way they will give up a comrade, refusing the order and readying to fight with the others. After Jose releases a horde of Shades on them, she fights by Alzack's side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Page 2 After Makarov, having been healed thanks to Mystogan's intervention, appears to fight Jose and casts Fairy Law, destroying all of his Shades in the process, Bisca and Alzack appear shocked, with the former commenting that the spell has no effect on them, and the latter wondering if it's capable of distinguishing between friend and foe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 3 After Jose's defeat and Fairy Tail's victory, the two of them are seen hugging happily in the crowd of cheering guild members, seemingly without their usual embarrassment towards each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 8 Bisca and Alzack are then seen alongside their guild mates, listening to Makarov's comforting speech to Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 15-19 Fighting Festival arc Bisca is first seen competing in the Miss Fairy Tail Contest as the sixth contestant, shooting down different targets with her guns and receiving Alzack's admiration.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 15 However, she is subsequently turned to stone by Evergreen's Stone Eyes, to be held as a hostage for Laxus Dreyar's "game" to take over Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 14-15 Bisca, along with all the other contestants, is later released when Erza defeats Evergreen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Page 22 While Makarov states that Laxus will end his "game" due to having no hostages, Bisca angrily claims that Laxus should receive punishment for what he has done, to which Makarov replies that later he'll give him a proper seeing to. Bisca is then shocked, alongside the other girls, when Natsu comically challenges them to a fight, willing to continue the "Battle of Fairy Tail". She asks Cana Alberona for her opinion, the Card Mage replying that they shouldn't encourage Natsu. The two then laugh alongside the others when Natsu starts running after Lucy to fight her. However, the joyful moment is interrupted by Laxus, who, through the use of the display boards of Freed's Magic, announces that, with one rule of the game having been broken, he has activated the "Thunder Palace". This makes Makarov upset and angry, which suddenly causes him to fall sick, collapsing to the ground, with Bisca and the others rushing to his side. However, Mirajane calls them outside, pointing at the sky, where a large amount of thunder-filled Lacrima spheres are floating: these belong to Laxus' Thunder Palace, and will destroy Magnolia with a storm of lightning in an hour and ten minutes. Bisca claims she won't let that happen as she Requips a sniper rifle, subsequently shooting one of the spheres and destroying it. However, as she states that she'll take down every single Lacrima herself, she's struck by lightning, which knocks her unconscious, much to the others' shock. Cana goes on to explain that she was attacked a result of Organic Link Magic, which allows Laxus' Lacrima orbs to counter-attack assailants.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 4-16 The injured Bisca is then placed to rest in the infirmary.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Page 2 After the battle between Fairy Tail is over, Bisca and Alzack are seen together with their guild mates, with the latter nattering with Jet and Droy, the ones he fought and defeated before in order to save Bisca.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 16-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 7 Bisca is then seen on the same float as Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden, and Cana Alberona (the latter only in the manga), taking part in the Fantasia parade.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 7 Alongside the rest of the guild, she raises her right hand up to the sky with the index finger sticking out, in order to bid farewell to the excommunicated Laxus, who is observing the parade, and to let him know that, anywhere he goes, his guild will always watch over him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 14 Oración Seis arc Bisca and Alzack are briefly seen amongst the others when Makarov declares that Fairy Tail will form an alliance with other legal guilds to take down the Dark Guild Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 15 After the Allied Forces' success, Bisca is seen amongst the crowd of guild mates, surprised and thrilled by new member Wendy Marvell's statement that she is a Sky Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 10-11 As the guild proceeds to party and celebrate, Bisca watches Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser's growing relationship alongside Alzack. She then wonders how she can get close to Alzack like Juvia and Gray did to each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 14 Edolas arc Bisca and Alzack, much like everyone else in the Guild, are excited by the news regarding Gildarts Clive -Fairy Tail's ace member and strongest Mage- returning to the Guild after three years of absence, and they wait for him alongside the others.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 5 All of them are shocked to hear that not even Gildarts himself could complete the 100 years job he set out to take.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 10 She and the other members of Fairy Tail, aside from Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla, are subsequently sucked into the parallel world Edolas by the Anima dimensional gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 16-17 In Edolas, the town is turned into a giant chunk of Lacrima, which will later be destroyed to supply Edolas with never-ending Magic. However, everyone is saved from such a fate by Mystogan's intervention, with him reversing the sucking process of Anima and throwing all of Edolas' Magic into Earth Land. The town of Magnolia, alongside all of its inhabitants and the Fairy Tail members, is restored to normal, and the Guild is later shocked when they discover that the Lisanna who was in Edolas also came back with them, moreover that she is the Lisanna they all once knew.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Page 20 Tenrou Island arc After Lisanna's welcoming party and the following "brawl", Bisca and Alzack are seen sleeping not far from each other in the hall with their guild mates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 15 With the nearing of the S-Class Trial, which will grant eight chosen participants the chance to compete in a contest which will make one of them an S-Class Mage, Bisca and Alzack, much like many guild mates, try to take on many jobs in order for them to be chosen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 8 After the candidates' names have been announced and Alzack is seen grieving over the fact that he wasn't chosen, Bisca stands at his side to comfort him, stating that there's always next year.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 18 X791 arc Seven years after the events on Tenrou Island and its subsequent destruction, Bisca and her husband, Alzack, are bequeathed by Macao the task of accompanying his son Romeo during missions. As Romeo stares out at the sea thinking about the events on Tenrou Island, Bisca tells him that they should head back to the guild, so Romeo's father won't worry about him. Romeo agrees and Bisca tries to comfort him, but Alzack stops her mid-sentence, shaking his head to stop her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 2-4 The group then returns to the guild and learns from their guild mates that The Trimens believe that Tenrou Island still exists. In one last attempt to find their guild mates, Bisca, joined by Alzack, Droy, Jet, Warren and Max, heads towards the place where the island was destroyed. During their voyage, they encounter a girl with long curly hair, who raises Tenrou Island from the sea, and then leads everyone to Natsu's half-buried body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 2-6 However, the group discovers that Natsu and the rest of the missing members are still alive and were saved from Acnologia's attack by the girl, who is the first Fairy Tail Guild Master, Mavis Vermilion. The group then returns to the guild and defeats Thibault and his gang, who were about to attack the other members of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 11-18 During the celebration, Alzack and Bisca inform the missing members about their marriage and also about their daughter, Asuka Connell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 5-6 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Bisca and other members inform the returned members about Sabertooth, the number one guild in Fiore, and about the fact that Fairy Tail is now considered the weakest guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 8-9 Romeo tries to tell the returned members about something they can do in order to be Fiore's number one guild again, but the other members of Fairy Tail, including Bisca, oppose his idea. Romeo, however, refuses to listen to his guild mates and goes on to inform the returned members about the Grand Magic Games, a festival where the winning guild will be considered the best in Fiore and be awarded 30,000,000 . The other members try to dissuade the returned members from joining, to no avail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 12-19 Months later, after everyone's training is complete, Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, Jet, Droy, and Makarov meet Team Natsu, Wendy and Carla at the city where to festival is taking place; Crocus. Bisca, along with the others, explains to Team Natsu how the tasks change every year for the tournament, along with the rest of the rules the Games have.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 5-8 When the day of the Games finally arrives, Bisca, along with the rest of the guild members, cheers for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermilion, who has also come to watch the Games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters, Fairy Tail cheers again. Mavis notices that the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, but accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 During Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, Bisca, alongside her guild mates, cheers for Lucy, unaware that Flare has Asuka as a hostage to make Lucy lose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 17 Everyone is surprised when Natsu unveils Flare's attempt at cheating, but even with the exposure of it, Lucy still loses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 9-18 Two days later, during the third day of Grand Magic Games and the 3rd battle event, Bisca spy-guards Ivan to catch him if he tries to make any suspicious moves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 9 After the dissipation of Alexei's illusion of him literally thrashing Laxus Dreyar, Bisca is bewildered to see that all of the Team Raven Tail members have been defeated by Laxus alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 11 Later that day, Bisca and the other Fairy Tail members are seen partying at a local bar for their successful day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 14 Soon after, Levy suggests the guild members go to rest at the water park "Ryuzetsu Land", Fiore's most well-known summer rage spot. Bisca goes there with her guild mates, and meets Ichiya there as well. She witnesses him running with Natsu, and tells him to act his age, but is ignored by him. Ironically, Ichiya slips on the ground and makes Natsu trip and fly,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 15 which, after several accidents, results in him getting angry and destroying the location with his Magic. This reckless action leaves Bisca knocked out, belly up near a pillar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 20 After the Grand Magic Games administration decides to reorganize the teams due to Raven Tail's disqualification, Fairy Tail as a result reorganizes its team to consist of five members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 9 Bisca, alongside her fellow Fairy Tail members, is seen in the audience, happy of their new "strongest team", which is comprised of Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus and Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 13-14 At the start of the tag matches, Ichiya tells his bunny suit-clad team mate that he can remove the costume; he does and reveals himself to be the Exceed Nichiya, much to Bisca and her guild mates surprise and displeasure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 4 The final tag battle of the day then begins between Fairy Tail's own Natsu and Gajeel and Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue. After seeing Natsu and Gajeel seemingly fall to the Twin Dragons and then stand up, Bisca watches in shock as Natsu goes to take the two on alone. When the two teams both release huge and powerful attacks on one another simultaneously, Bisca watches nervously for who will emerge the victor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 16 At the end of the match, Bisca joyfully witnesses Natsu defeat Sting and Rogue alone, leaving Fairy Tail in first place at the end of the fourth day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 Bisca, from the bleachers, cheers for Team Fairy Tail as they enter the stadium with Juvia as the reserved member; replacing Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 17 After Rufus and Gray's battle, Bisca, with her family and the rest of Fairy Tail, cheers for Gray, delighted with this victory putting their team back on top.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 2 Later, as the Games continue, Makarov mentions that he hopes he won't have to write a pile of apology letters again, to which Bisca replies that he should not be saying that at a time like this.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 3 During Erza's fight against Kagura Mikazuchi, Bisca watches proudly as Erza explains why she cannot let herself be killed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Page 5 She also cheers on Erza when she lands a hit on Kagura, apparently knocking her out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Page 8 Later, Gajeel attacks Rogue while in Iron Shadow Dragon Mode. As he charges, Bisca comments that Gajeel disappeared, though she is corrected with that fact that he turned into a shadow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 3 With Team Fairy Tail arising victorious, Bisca jumps with joy as she celebrates the victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 1-23Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 1 Soon after, Bisca and the rest of the Guild Mages are informed by the King of Fiore about the upcoming attack at the hands of the ten thousand Dragons that will soon arrive. Hearing the King ask for help, Bisca and her fellow guild members agree to assist in the efforts to save the country.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-14 Bisca stands behind her husband as they feel the abundant amount of Magic power released from the Eclipse Gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 3 Shortly thereafter, she is left open-mouthed at the sudden destruction of an ample area, caused by a Dragon's stomp.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 9 Bisca later stands as the fiery Atlas Flame descends upon Fairy Tail's location and, after Atlas finishes introducing himself, is blown away by its Dragon's Roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 16-18 During their arduous battle, the Fairy Tail Mages fighting at Mercurius manage to destroy the Eclipse Gate. With the time-travel device gone, the Dragons, as well as Motherglare's minions, start to disappear. No longer battling, Bisca happily smiles and gives her husband a hug, glad that the fight is over and that they have won.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 13 A few days after the war against the Dragons, Bisca and the rest of the Mages involved in the Grand Magic Games were invited to a banquet hosted by the royal family at the Mercurius Castle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 3-4 Before His Majesty (the King) makes his entrance, Asuka merrily yells out "Your Majesty", compelling Bisca to silence her daughter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 18 After the banquet, Bisca and the rest of the Fairy Tail Mages return to Magnolia, where they are greeted by the overjoyed citizens congratulating them for their victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 3 As Natsu reveals the trophy retrieved as proof of victory, Bisca, with her daughter in her arms, huddles up with the rest of the Fairy Tail Mages in celebration.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 6 Tartarus arc While at the guild, Bisca tells Asuka not to touch a bug she has found on the floor.Fairy Tail Manga; Chapter 356, Page 18 Shortly thereafter, Bisca stands behind Lucy as Loke enters the guild and reveals that he knows the location of four former Magic Council members, which leads Makarov into creating groups and sending them out to protect the councilors. However, before so, Bisca listens to Makarov's claim; Tartarus will rue the day they made an enemy out of Fairy Tail, with Bisca cheering along with her comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Pages 10-16 Magic and Abilities Requip: The Gunner (換装 銃士 ザ・ガンナー Kansō Jūshi Za Gannā): This Magic allows Bisca to store Magical guns away in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle, with each gun possessing different advantages. Throughout the series, Bisca has shown considerable fighting prowess, being able to defeat several low-ranking members of the Phantom Lord Guild. After the seven year time skip, she has improved her Requipping load and hitting accuracy, even though she has yet to display how much she has developed. *'Magic Sniper Rifle': A sniper rifle used for accurate shots.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 14-15 *'Magic Rifle': A rifle whose powers and purpose are unknown, due to it not having actually been employed in combat. (Unnamed) *'Magic Pump-Action Shotgun': A shotgun, employed at close range. It looks like a smaller variation of Magic Rifle. (Unnamed) *'Magic Double Machine Guns': A pair of machine guns, employed against many enemies at once.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 23 (Unnamed) *'Big Bazooka': A large bazooka which fires powerful Magic blasts.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 72 Guns Magic (銃弾魔法, ガンズ・マジック, Ganzu Majikku): In the anime, Bisca can perform different tasks with each weapon in her arsenal. *'Homing Shot': After locking onto her enemies with her Magic Sniper Rifle, Bisca charges up a shot which homes in on her opponents and explodes. (Unnamed) *'Wide Shot': Bisca fires a single bullet from her Magic Pump-Action Shotgun, which, similarly to real-life counterparts, splits into several dozens Magical attacks, which strike in a wide area. (Unnamed) *'Bullet Storm': Bisca fires a barrage of Magical bullets against her enemies from her Magic Double Machine Guns. (Unnamed) *'Stinger Shot': After locking onto a target with her Magic Sniper Rifle, Bisca shoots a bullet that surrounds the target and makes it explode.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 44 (Unnamed) Relationships Appearances in Other Media Omakes Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan As a student of Fairy Academy, Bisca seems to be quite friendly with Alzack, hugging him as they head for class.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan, Page 2 Welcome to Fairy Hills!! While touring the Fairy Hills dormitory with Erza, Lucy encounters Bisca and visits her room which is occupied by several animals, amongst of which are a horse, a deer, a camel, a cow, a sheep and a couple of birds.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Page 17 Later, Bisca takes a bath in the Fairy Hills bathroom with the other residents of Fairy Hills and consoles Juvia when she admits her embarrassment to bathing with other people.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Page 23-24 OVAs Welcome to Fairy Hills!! When Erza shows Lucy around Fairy Hills, the two pass by Bisca's room. Much to Lucy's surprise, her room is full of wild animals, and when Erza says that they are overlooked since htey are too many, Bisca thanks her for that. Later, the girls decide to go play at the beach, and Bisca participates in activities such as running on the sand, playing volleyball, and joining Happy's little show. She talks about the rumors involving Erza's relationship with Natsu, and later when Erza asks her how her relationship with Alzack is going, she tells her that it was supposed to be a secret. However, much to her embarrassment, everyone at Fairy Hills already knows about it. After this, she joins the other girls to have a bath and tells Juvia not to be embarrassed, since they're all female.Fairy Tail OVA: Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Lucy transfers to Fairy Academy, where Bisca is in her class. Bisca along with Alzack tells Lucy that Natsu is the one pulling pranks, then along with Elfman is shocked to see Natsu pull a prank on Gray with a hot rock. The next day Fairy Academy is challenged by Courage Academy. When they arrive, Bisca along with Alzack, Levy, Jet and Droy tries to hold Elfman back after Mirajane is used as a hostage. Bisca and the others then watch as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Aquarius fight and defeat Courage Academy. The next day, Bisca along with the rest of the students listens to the Principal's speech. Some days later, the homeroom teacher announces two new transfer students to Bisca's class, who are Gajeel and Juvia.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Memory Days Bisca makes a cameo appearance in the third OVA, Memory Days. In the OVA, Bisca along with Alzack and the other members of the guild, spends her day cheering and drinking with them, as usual. Fairy Tail OVA: Memory Days Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Bisca appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable only if you unlock her through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild She has no element, and she possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Requip: Sniper Rifle:' Cost 1 MP, Default Technique *'Requip: Dillinger:' Cost 2 MP, Bisca must be at lv30 to purchase it in the shop. *'Requip: Revolver Magnum:' Cost 3 MP, Bisca must be at lv36 to purchase it in the shop. *'Requip: Big Bazooka:' Cost 4 MP, Bisca must be at lv45 to purchase it in the shop. Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Bisca Connell is a playable character in the sequel to Fairy Tail Portable Guild, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. She is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Bisca Connell is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Bisca Connell possess the following moves: *'Main': *'Sub 1': Alzack! (Tornado Shot) *'Sub 2': Please, Alzack! (Mud Shot) *'Sub 3': *'Super': Trivia *In the Welcome to Fairy Hills! Omake, Bisca is shown to have a lot of pets in her room. All of them are exotic, like elephants and horses.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Welcome to Fairy Hills!, Page 20 *As seen in chapters and the Sorcerer Magazine cover, Bisca and Alzack like to watch Gray and Juvia's relationship play out.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Bisca is that Erza''-san'' is there. She wishes to live in the south in the future. She said that it's quite relaxing speaking to Alzack when asked about her relationship with the Mages in Fairy Tail. The hardest job for her, in her words, was working in a cake store due to her disliking sweets. Quotes *(To Alzack Connell) "Time to show them what we're made of!" Battles & Events References Navigation fr:Biska Moulin Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail members